The James Potter Salvation Group
by owlseeker
Summary: What would Sirius Black do if his best mate would gone missing? Most people would think he'll go seeking after him himself, but those who know him better, would understand he'd do something more strange than that.


That was the day James Potter had learned that whatever he would be doing, he should first tell Sirius, but none of them could have ever imagined any of the following to actually happen. Of course, James knew his mate better than anyone, but it could never cross his mind Padfoot would do such a thing as he did that day. Looking back at the memory now, he would laugh at their foolishness and would wish life would be as easier as it used to be in their Hogwarts years.

Slughorn seemed to observe this piece of disregard coming from James, and decided to punish him for practically nothing.**"You should pay attention in class, Mr Potter**", he pointed out.**"Detention. Today, after classes."S**ighing in frustration, the brown-eyed Gryffindor abandoned his potion, waiting for the classes to end.

When they finally did and the detention would knock at the door, he lazily picked his stuff, leaving the common room, climbing the stairs to the dungeons, where he would be stuck for the rest of the night, or so he imagined. Sluggy had other plans for him, though. His task tonight was to help the house elves in the kitchens, as they had to sort good potatoes from bad ones.**"This is going to be a long night**", he thought to himself as he stepped into the crowded by elves kitchen.

Sirius, on the other hand, who had just woken up, was in a rather hyper mood (if that wasn't the case for every day), and decided looking up for his friend was the best idea of the day. After all, what was Sirius Black without his mate, James Potter? But here came the dilemma. Where was Prongs? Looking around the common room, he saw Evans sitting by the fire, alone, which was rather peculiar. By this hour, Jamesie boy would be following her everywhere she would go.**"Red!",**he saluted the girl. She rose her eyebrows a little, as if she would answer to his hello, but did not move her eyes out of the book. **"Seen Prongs? I can't find him." "I couldn't care less of where the git is.", **she confirmed simply, shrugging. **"Oh, Evans, you care deep down in your heart, you just won't admit it!", **he said in a cocky manner. **"Is this one of Potter's way to try and ask me out, because I am not amused at all and nor will I accept."** Sirius shook his head, still not understand what his mate was finding so attractive in this fiery tempered woman. **"James Potter is missing?", **a voice behind him said. Both he and Lily turned around at once, looking at the small group of second years. **"Kind of, yeah. Why?"**, Sirius smirked down at the children. **"We could help you find him!", **they all exclaimed at once. "**Oh, sweet Merlin, you better be protecting us", **Lily rubbed her forehead, getting up and leaving Sirius and the kids. Rolling his eyes at her comment, the Gryffindor turned his attention back at the group of little Gryffindors. **"Ok, listen up kids, this is how it's going to work."**, he said, waving at them to form a circle in order to tell them the plan.

By the time James finished his task it was dark outside. He yawned, stretching as he left the kitchen, but it wasn't long until a group of children jumped on him, tying him up from head to toes. Trying to release himself from the grip he was moving back and forth, but none of the children would let him go. He observed they were wearing badges with **James Potter Salvation Group** and all he could think of was that it might be another of Sirius' brilliant ideas. The children carried him along the hallways, as if he would be the pray and they some cannibals, ready to eat him every second. Not once, but rather twice had he tried to convince the children leave him alone, but they argued that that was not an option. **"We have to take you to General Black, Mr. Potter!" "General Black, huh?"**, he muttered, reminding himself he should kill Sirius the next time he sees him.

They dragged him in the common room and stuffed him in one of the chairs. He stood there, surrounded by his salvation group, watching Sirius leading another group to go find him. There was Evans too, screaming at Sirius to stop this madness right away, just when her eyes stopped on him and the next thing that happened, was something James wouldn't see very often. He had to admit he enjoyed her laugh. She was staring at him, laughing at how ridiculous he might had been looking. General Black turned around to see what she was laughing at so hard. **"Red, you better calm down", **he laughed as well. **"Padfoot, get me out of these ropes. They had taken my wand!",**James complained, glaring at the children. **"Oh, my Jamie! I thought I lost you**", Sirius mocked, running over to him. "**Well done kids. Free drinks for y'all." "Sirius Black! They're 12, they're not allowed to drink!", **Lily returned to her normal state. **"Ginger-head here was anxious to find you, mate."**, Sirius winked down at him, just when a book hit the back of his head. **"Well that is rather rude of you, Evans." "Thanks, Lily", **James laughed, still tied up in his ropes. For one second, he could swear he had seen her smile back at him. **"James Potter Salvation Group, eh?"** "**Hey, this kids are helpless, they need something to do." "They attacked me in the middle of the hallway!" **Sirius looked surprised at him and shrugged. **"It's not my fault you have such fierce fans, Prongsie."**, he finally said, sitting next to his friend, not releasing him out of his ropes and starting to storytell him the entire 'salvation adventure'.


End file.
